Total Drama Action Island
by mysterywriter94
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Gwen wins the hundred grand instead! As a result of the sudden turnaround, Chris decides to have a bunch of new campers join for the second season of Total Drama, bringing the number of contestants up to 40! Who will lose? Who will have secrets revealed? Who will eat all the fried chicken? And WHO...WILL...WIN?
1. Welcome to TDAI

Original Characters for this season of TDAI are:

1. Name: Josh  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'8''  
Hair: Brown and long in the back  
Eyes: Blue  
Personality: Eager Beaver  
Clothes: White shirt with a red stripe in the middle, jeans, worn tennis shoes  
Bathing Suit: Red trunks with white stripes on the sides  
Sleepwear: White long sleeved cotton shirt with red sweat pants  
Likes: Stripes, pleasing others, challenging adventures, laughing  
Dislikes: Chris McClean, bugs, fighting  
Fear: Small spaces  
Reason for joining show:To have fun

Extra information: Jake's fear will put him in danger of elimination later on

2. Name: Tracy  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'3''  
Hair: Red, in a ponytail  
Eyes: Green  
Personality: Quiet Nerd  
Clothes: Solid purple shirt with a light blue jacket that is unzipped, denim capri shorts, and white flipflops, wears black plastic framed glasses  
Bathing Suit: One piece blue sparkly suit, wears perscription goggles so she can see  
Sleepwear: White nightgown  
Likes: Reading, observing, learning, and planning  
Dislikes: Too much noise, having her books taken away, being picked on  
Fear: Standing up for herself  
Reason for joining show: To prove to her brother that she's not a wimp  
Extra information: She will form a quick alliance that will take her far in the competition

3. Name: Fozze  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Height: 6'2''  
Hair: Black, spiked, and gelled back to look windblown  
Eyes: Brown  
Personality: Cocky Sports Freak  
Clothes: Casual blue workout gear  
Bathing Suit: Black trunks  
Sleepwear: Yellow boxers  
Likes: Physical activity, winning, being the best, bossing others around  
Dislikes: Authority, losing, nerds, wimps  
Fear: Heights  
Reason for joining show: To win

Extra information: He will be a major antagonist

4. Name: Emma  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'1''  
Hair: Dark brown with purple and blue streaks  
Eyes: Blue-green, but changes colors depending on her mood  
Personality: Bubbly Sweetheart  
Clothes: Green top with a white skirt and purple sandals  
Bathing Suit: Navy blue bikini  
Likes: Hanging out with friends, climbing trees, seeing people happy, making peace  
Dislikes: Bullies, attention, people worrying about her  
Fear: Being alone  
Reason for joining show: She liked watching Gwen in the first season  
Extra information: Despite her sweet exterior, she has a whole other side to her that has yet to be unveiled

5. Name: Ashter (Ash)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Height: 6'  
Hair: Dirty blonde with bangs  
Eyes: Hazel

Personality: Lazy Loser  
Clothes: Rumpled T-shirt and baggy pants, usually seen barefoot  
Bathing Suit: Faded denim shorts  
Sleepwear: Sleeps in his pants without a shirt on  
Likes: Sleeping, relaxing, resting, eating, lazing around  
Dislikes: Effort, physical activity, being a team player

Fear: Cleanliness  
Reason for joining show: Forced by family

Extra information: There are specific reasons why Ash has zero motivation in life

6. Name: Opal  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'6''  
Hair: Long, black hair with red streaks and white highlights  
Eyes: Gray  
Personality: Secretive Goth  
Clothes: Black shirt with a band logo on the front, black skirt that stops above her knees, black pumps, simple makeup  
Bathing Suit: Black bikini with white star patterns  
Sleepwear: Purple button down shirt with purple pants  
Likes: Music, drawing, writing, carving, daydreaming  
Dislikes: Being around people too long, high levels of pressure, picking fights  
Fear: Snapping turtles  
Reason for joining show: To hopefully become a little more bold and make friends

Extra information: Opal has a dark past that will become a major plotline

7. Name: Yurri  
Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 6'5''

Hair: Short, blonde/brown hair  
Eyes: A little slanted and black  
Personality: Genius  
Clothes: Nice suit shirt with expensive trousers and shoes  
Bathing Suit: Refuses to swim, no suit to speak of with him  
Sleepwear: Silk silver pajamas  
Likes: Showing off knowledge, playing in his band Wrecker Beetles, mind games  
Dislikes: Swimming, being intellectually outmatched, failure, getting dirty  
Fear: Drowning  
Reason for joining show: Needs the money for college

Extra information: Will have a lot of bad luck coming up

8. Name: Nicole  
Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 4'9''

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Personality: Fiery Computer Geek

Clothes: Flowery green blouse with flowing sleeves, white shorts, and black tennis shoes

Bathing Suit: Lime green one piece

Sleepwear: light blue silk pajamas

Likes: Videogames, writing programs, debates, fair competition

Dislikes: Cheaters, being pranked on or used, exposing her body  
Fear: Ghosts

Reason for joining show: Was tricked by her so-called friends

Extra information: Has a deep, dark secret

9. Name: Torrin

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 6'4''

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: The Selfish Jerk

Clothes: Bright orange shirt that says 'Love Me' in black, tan denim shorts, and brown sandals

Bathing Suit: Green trunks

Sleepwear: Red boxers

Likes: Having all the attention, insulting others, doing anything that benefits himself only

Dislikes: Sharing, cooperating

Fear: Going blind

Reason for joining show: To get famous

Extra information: Will be another antagonist and joins with Courtney for his own reasons

10. Name: Karli

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Height: 5'5''

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Deep blue  
Personality: Health Nut

Clothes: Very plain blue shirt and white shorts with average blue shoes

Bathing Suit: Yellow one piece

Sleepwear: Blue polyester pajamas

Likes: Eating healthy, exercise, being a leader, making sure things are in order, cleaning

Dislikes: Junk food, relaxing, things out of her control

Fear: Failure

Reason for joining show: Extra credit for physical education

Extra information: Has OCD, will become apparent later on

11. Name: Link

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 6'8''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gray

Personality: Strong Silent Guy

Clothes: Dark purple zipup sweater unzipped somewhat, revealing a sky blue shirt underneath, jeans, black tennis shoes

Bathing Suit: Gray trunks with sharks on them

Sleepwear: White boxers

Likes: Silence, meditating, listening to people, letting his actions do the talking

Dislikes: Too much noise, being interrupted, people 'too' different

Fear: Wolves

Reason for joining show: Something new to try

Extra information: While an easy going guy, he will soon make enemies and be pushed over the edge

12. Name: Vicky

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'4''

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Personality: Sadistic Bitch

Clothes: designer brand clothes, white and gold shirt, light pink skirt, and silver heels

Bathing Suit: Gold bikini

Sleepwear: Maroon pajamas

Likes: Winning, seeing others miserable, cats

Dislikes: Losing, the other campers, not getting her way

Fear: Being broke

Reason for joining show: The money

Extra information: Even Courtney should consider her a threat

13. Name: Winston

Gender: Male

Age:16

Height: 6'7''

Hair: Black and sort of long

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Fraidy Cat

Clothes: Blue sweater, gray sweatpants, bike helmet, durable black shoes

Bathing Suit: Blue trunks, wears floaties and goggles

Sleepwear: Indigo boxers, wears earplugs and a sleep mask

Likes: Safety, being left alone, observing his surroundings

Dislikes: Being injured, seeing others in danger, boats

Fear: List is too long to include

Reason for joining show: To stop being a wimpy whiner

Extra information: At a severe disadvantage, it is unlikely he will make it very far this season

14. Name: Cassie  
Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'7''

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: The Artist

Clothes: Paint splattered white T-shirt and jeans and shoes, giving a psychadelic effect

Bathing Suit: Rainbow bikini

Sleepwear: Rainbow pajamas

Likes: Art, color, things that are bright and pretty, being nice to others

Dislikes: Featureless places, geeks, breaking the rules

Fear: Being in a state of undress in front of others

Reason for joining show: To escape her past

Extra information: Someone will reveal what happened to her

15. Name: Rick

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 6'6''

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Bored Downer

Clothes: Black T-shirt that reads "Whatever" in white, dark ripped jeans, pierced nose, has big boots on  
Bathing Suit: Red and blue trunks

Sleepwear: Green boxers

Likes: Anything depressing, like pain or losing

Dislikes: Color, happiness, squealing

Fear: Needles

Reason for joining show: Twin brother forced him

Extra information: He will be a surprising asset as the game goes on

16. Name: Blinda

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'2''

Hair: Brown under the hat, but that will change later on

Eyes: Brown and gold

Personality: Tomboy

Clothes: Wearing war paint on her face, which is two black lines on her cheeks underneath her eyes, a tan vest over a black tank, cameo pants, boy tennis shoes, usually seen wearing a baseball cap backwards

Bathing Suit: Black one piece with a purple slash design across the front

Sleepwear: Plain large T-shirt that reaches past the knees over some shorts

Likes: Being one of the guys, getting down and dirty, four wheelers

Dislikes: Shopping, being girly, popular airheads

Fear: Wearing heels

Reason for joining show: To win and prove that girls are better than boys

Extra information: Is a big fememinist

17. Name: Seth

Gender: Male  
Age: 16

Height: 5'9''

Hair: Brown with black dip dyed ends

Eyes: Icy blue

Personality: The Perfectionist

Clothes: Funny brown shirt with Oscar the Grouch eyes on the front, black pants, black flip-flops

Bathing Suit: Teal trunks

Sleepwear: Orange underwear

Likes: Perfection, order, seeing results

Dislikes: Things being mixed up, chaos, being woken up

Fear: Losing something important

Reason for joining show: To learn something new

Extra information: His greatest strength is also his greatest weakness

18. Name: Amy

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Height: 5'1''

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green/blue/gray

Personality: The Creative Inventor

Clothes: Metal band tee, ripped jeans with patches sewn on, heeled wedges

Bathing Suit: Dark green one piece

Sleepwear: Wears a glow-in-the-dark watch, another band shirt, and shorts

Likes: Creating/building things, chatting up a storm, being happy

Dislikes: Having nothing to do, sitting still, making someone upset

Fear: Being silenced for a long period of time

Reason for joining show: To play pranks on Chris and Chef

Extra information: She keeps a cool head, is a hard person to bother or make angry; she is next to impossible to break

**AN: I hated how Gwen didn't win, and thought she deserved the $100,000 more than Owen. Nothing against the big guy, it's just that she would have a better use for the cash. Anyways, this is completely AU, and will take place from the exact point Izzy brought out the brownies to lure Owen to the finish line a lot faster. I made 18 OCs for this AU second season of Total Drama. This is just an experiment, so let me know any ideas for challenges, character development, or plot suggestions. Feedback is encouraged, but not reqiured. I do not own the Total Drama series or Cartoon Network or anyone else associated in the creation of the show. **

Also, I got this idea from Jason Kreuger Myers. Thanks for the wonderful inspiration, Jason! Your story was riveting to read and kept me engaged for a good few days or so. So, thanks again, buddy. I can't wait to check out the sequel to Total Alternate Island.

Chapter 1- Total Plot Twist

Owen was quickly gaining the advantage thanks to those brownies. It looked like Gwen would be a goner as the final loser of the season. She glanced at Trent in a panic.

"Trent!" Gwen cried out. "If you really want to prove how much you like me, throw me over the finish line!"

"Really?" he asked anxiously, watching as Owen got closer and closer to winning.

"Just do it!" she screamed. Trent shrugged and set the rock down, then with all his strength, threw Gwen. She screamed as she flew through the air. There were several gasps in the crowd. Even Heather looked a little worried.

"AND THE WINNER IS," Chris McLean began. His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "THE WINNER I-OH SHIT!" A body knocked him flat on his back.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered, getting to her feet. "I win!" Courtney stomped up to Gwen in protest as Chris dusted himself off.

"Wait a minute!" Courtney shrieked. "She cheated! Music boy threw weird goth girl across the finish line! That shouldn't count! Owen is the winner!" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Take it easy, I said anything goes! Gwen is the winner, no arguements!" Owen was busy scarfing down brownies at an inhuman pace, not even paying attention to the fact that he just lost the opportunity to win $100,000.

"So wanna still throw a sick party?" Geoff grinned, approaching the goth.

"Sure, why not," she responded with a small smile at Trent. "Everyone's invited."

"YAY!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Hold up," Chris said. "We have to introduce the campers who will join us next season for Total Drama Action Island!"

"Can we catch a break, man?" Geoff asked wearily. "We had a long season, bro."

"Nope," the host laughed. Chef Hatchet just chuckled, a knowing gleam in his eyes. They had been cleared only yesterday for a new season. "In a few days, we will start the new season! Meet me at the Dock of Shame in five minutes to welcome eighteen new campers who will be joining you guys!" Chris and Chef left the area, leaving the campers to themselves.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Duncan muttered.

"Woohoo!" Owen yelled excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun, guys!" Gwen rubbed her sore shoulder and sighed tiredly. She just wanted to get a shower and fall right to sleep. It had been an impossibly long day. Soon, the campers arrived at the Dock of Shame as instructed. A boat came in. Gwen was able to make out a figure jumping around excitedly. It was some boy in a striped shirt with an eager grin on his face. He jumped off the boat and threw his bag to the ground before energetically shaking Chris's hand.

"Good to meet you, sir! I'm happy to be here!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Josh," Chris said. "Glad to see you're excited." Josh picked up his bag and ran over to the other campers.

"Hi guys!" He waved enthusiastically. The boat left, then returned with the next camper.

"Hi, Tracy!" Chris called. "Have a nice trip?" Tracy adjusted her glasses and nodded politely. She stood off to the side, nervous to be around so many people.

"She seems shy," Lindsay commented. "Let's go say hi to her!"

"Sure, why not," Leshawna agreed. "Gwen? Want to join us?"

"Um...okay," Gwen said uncertainly. She didn't want to scare the girl. The redhead was pretty, despite the lack of makeup. She was currently reading a book.

"Hi Trudy!" Lindsay said happily. Tracy looked up, startled.

"H-hi...what do you guys want?" Gwen was about to respond when the boat came up, someone stepping off rather confidently. He was a rather handsome guy, so good looking that Justin's eyes narrowed in jealousy. Beth flocked to his side, grinning and blushing.

"Fozze, my man! Looking good!" Chris greeted. Fozze flashed a confident grin.

"Out of my way, Brace Face," he said, shoving her aside.

"Ohh, he's so hot," Beth sighed dreamily, apparently not caring that he had treated her so rudely.

"Who does he think he is?" Justin whispered to himself. "Looks like I have competition."

"We just wanted to get to know you," Leshawna said to Tracy.

"Maybe later?" Tracy suggested.

"We could end up on opposite teams," Gwen spoke up.

"Hi guys!" Emma called, approaching the group. "I'm Emma!" She spotted Gwen and squealed. "GWEN!" She hugged the goth as tightly as possible, lifting her up a little. "Oh my God I'm such a big fan of you and I'm so glad you won, that's really cool! You're so lucky that you got $100,000 coming your way like WOW, that is a ton of money!"

"Um, thanks?" Gwen said breathlessly as she was set on her feet again. "I've never had fans before."

"Izzy likes this girl," Izzy said mischeviously, rubbing her hands together. Bridgette smiled and waved at the energetic girl. It wasn't long before the next camper arrived.

"Hey, Ashter!" Chris said. "Nice to meet you!"

"I told you," the lazy boy responded dully, "Call me Ash, man."

"Whoa, what a slob, eh," Ezekiel commented. Ash shrugged and trudged over to the group like it was a chore just to move.

"These guys are useless," Heather mumbled irritably, adjusting her wig.

"For once, I have to agree with her," Cody said. "Did you see that Fozze guy? He looks like someone who would eat Eva for breakfast!" The muscular girl growled at that comment.

"Here's...camper number six!" Chris called out. "Meet Opal!" A shy girl in goth clothing arrived on the Dock of Shame a few moments later, bags in hand. She didn't speak, but merely stood as far from everyone as possible, close to the camp.

"Huh," Trent said to himself. "That's interesting..."

"Yurri's the name, and winning's my game," a tall boy said confidently, smiling at everyone. Harold high fived him as he passed by.

"Awesome!" he crowed. "A worthy comrade to compete against!"

"I'm Nicole," a girl spoke up hesitantly. She appeared to be upset by something and it was clear she had been crying.

"Aren't you happy to be here?" Chris asked her, smiling.

"No," Nicole sniffed. "My friends tricked me, and I hate it when that happens!" She started crying.

"Well...too bad! You're going to have to get used to it!" DJ frowned.

"Hey, that's not nice," DJ called out.

"Oh well," Chris replied carelessly, shoving Nicole towards Courtney.

"Get off me, crybaby," Courtney scoffed, pushing her aside. Nicole sat by her things, hiding her face in her hands. Bridgette glared at Courtney and sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Out of my way!" Torrin said to Chris. "What, douchebag?" he growled when Chris gave him a weird look. "Jealous of what you see? Yeah, you better be, hair gell addict."

"Hey!" Chris protested. "Oh, I'll give you that one," he conceded after a pause. "Wow, a lot of egomaniacs on this season! Should be interesting." He chuckled.

"Is there a meal plan here?" Kari asked.

"Nope, sorry," Chris responded. "Not enough in the budget for that." Kari sighed and reluctantly got off the boat. "You should have a good time anyways, Kari." She nodded and joined the others.

"Link! What's up?" The silent guy wearing a sweater smiled and shook his hand. "I see you're a man of many words." He shrugged sheepishly in reply. "Cool, someone that won't insult my hair. I like you already."

Confession Cam

Link blinked and shook his head, palming his face with his hand.

"Okay, next camper is...Vicky!"

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Vicky was thrown off the boat unceamoniously. She got to her feet and dusted herself off, glaring muderously at Chef, who was gaping at her in fear before quickly driving the boat away.

"H-Hey," Chris stuttered, smiling forcefully. "Sorry about earlier. It was a tough decision, but I convinced the board to let you on the show."

"Damn straight," the expensively dressed teen sneered. "You know what we agreed on." Courtney raised an eyebrow, watching the scene with interest.

"Um, okay then." The next camper arrived. "Camper 13, Winston!" Chris announced quickly. A shaking boy in a bike helmet stepped onto the dock, covering his eyes.

"I-Is it over?" he asked nervously. He cautiously peeked through his fingers, gazing at the other campers. "Ahh! So many!" he cried out, running away from everyone.

"Dang, he's a bigger wimp than DJ," Duncan snorted. Torrin grinned and high fived the criminal.

"Agreed," Torrin said. "He should be taught a lesson..."

"Hi, Cassie," Chris said in a friendly tone. "Hope you have a good season with us!"

"Hey, Chris," she said, smiling sweetly. Her colorful clothes excited some of the girls. They were impressed by the creativity. "I'm happy to be here, and I hope I get to make a lot of friends." She joined the growing crowd of campers.

"How'd you do that?" DJ asked in awe.

"Oh, I just took paint and splattered it all over some white clothes," Cassie said with a slight shrug. "It was no big deal, really."

"Welcome, Rick!"

"Whatever," Rick muttered.

"Fitting shirt," Torrin snickered. Duncan laughed a little.

"WOO!" Blinda screamed, swinging on a vine and landing smoothly onto the dock. "What's up, fellow campers?" She hugged Izzy and high fived Owen. "I'm ready to ROCK!"

"That's the spirit, girl" Leshawna cheered in approval.

"Hey, Seth!" The teen nodded at the host with a polite smile. He took careful, calculated steps and came to a perfect stop next to Beth. She looked between him and Fozze, suddenly attracted to both of them.

"Hi guys I'm Amy!" a girl said excitedly. "I'm so happy to be here and I hope I make a lot of friends and maybe win the million dollars! I've never tried anything like this before, seems fun, right? Oh gosh wish my brothers were here because they'd flip out at how awesome it looks! I watched every episode twenty times, except the last one, I only watched it once and missed the ending. I heard Gwen won, right? That's so cool, man! Congrats! Put the money to good use, okay?" Everyone stared at her. Even Izzy was shocked at her endless energy.

"What?" Amy said.

"Wow," Heather said, stunned. "Did you have sugar or something?"

"Junk food reaaaaally makes me break out in horrible acne and hives and it's awful!" Amy exclaimed. "I loooove coffee though, and always make sure to get around five hours a sleep every night because I love watching the moon, then the stars fade, and the sunrise too! Nature is great when it's not beating the crap out of you!"

"Okay," Chris interrupted, annoyed at his lack of screen time. "Let's go ahead and split you guys up into two teams. Twenty campers on each team, totaling it all to forty! Let's see...Gwen, since you won you will be team captain for The Boney Ones!" Gwen grinned and stepped up next to Chris. "Owen, you were second, so you will be team captain for The Howling Wolves!" Owen bounded over to Chris, shaking the dock considerably.

"Really?" Noah drawled, not looking up from his book. "You chose him on purpose just for that."

"Maybe," Chris replied. "Everyone with me, line up and wait to be chosen! It's going to be boy-girl choosing while alternating turns. "Gwen, you go first." The teams were quickly divided up.

Teams:

Boney Ones- Gwen, Fozze, Yurri, Izzy, Link, Leshawna, Tracy, Rick, Emma, Trent, Vicky, Harold, Tyler, Heather, Opal, Amy, Karli, Duncan, Ezekiel, Courtney

Howling Wolves- Owen, Josh, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Ashter, Torrin, Noah, Eva, Winston, Nicole, Cody, Justin, D.J., Geoff, Cassie, Blinda, Seth, Lindsay

"Okay then," Chris grinned, winking into the camera. "The next three months, you will endure challenges every few days. After each challenge, someone gets voted off at the campfire elimination ceremony. Everyone who can stay recieves a marshmallow. If you don't...it's off along the Dock of Shame onto the Boat of Losers, where you will leave this island. FOREVER. And you cant come back. EVER." He paused. "So, rest up, campers, because in two days' time, the first challenge will begin. And...cut!" He grinned sadistically as the campers headed to their respective cabins. While the members had been picked, Chris explained the cabin locations to the newbies and where the girls and boys were seperated.

"Well, that was an interesting arrival from all our new vic...uh, contestants," Chris said to the camera as he stood on the Dock of Shame. "Who will get along? Who will snap on the first day? And who will win? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...ACTION ISLAND!"


	2. Who Dun It?

Chapter 2- Who Dun It?

Tracy woke up screaming just moments before there was a loud HONK from outside the cabins, waking the rest of the campers up to start off the challenge day. Gwen mumbled profanities under her breath, rubbing her head. Vicky yelled about respect and something about beauty sleep. Leshawna just sighed and stretched, getting out of bed. Courtney rolled her eyes at Vicky's reaction. Opal winced, hoping this wouldn't happen all the time. Amy was already awake, happily getting ready for the day while Karli got dressed without comment, her expression unreadable.

"Lovely, Chris!" Gwen called.

"Thank you!" She threw a pillow out the window directly into his face. "Hey!" he whined.

"It's seven in the morning!" Amy squealed. "I never sleep in that late! Isn't this awesome?"

"No," Heather snapped, snatching her wig to put it on.

"You guys have five minutes to get ready and meet me by the Dock of Shame for your first challenge!" Chris said in the megaphone before walking away.

Dock of Shame- 7:10 A.M.

The 40 campers were split up into their respective teams, mumbling amongst themselves impatiently. Chris had yet to arrive on the scene. None of them even had breakfast yet. Owen was complaining that they were being starved to death. Nicole seemed oddly pleased that they were refused a meal. Then again, with Chef's...ahem, expert cooking, it wasn't all that surprising.

"Where's Chris, man?" Harold demanded, putting his hand on his forehead to shield his eyes as he scanned the area. Chris ran over to the Dock, looking panicked. He skidded to a stop, not bothering to adjust his now rumpled hair.

"Guys, Chef has been murdered! I found him in the kitchen with his throat slashed open!" Everyone stared at him in shock. Chris laughed hysterically, adjusting his hairstyle back to its typical 'do. "Wow, I had you guys for a moment there! Okay, down to business. This challenge is called Who Dun It? Your task is to solve a murder mystery. One of you guys is the murderer. Based on clues hidden around the island, you'll have to figure it out who it is. If the murderer finds out they are the culprit before the other islanders do, that team wins invincibility. If someone else does...they have the option to either frame someone else, or catch the murderer by chasing them down the Dock of Shame into the water, winning that team invincibility."

"What if it's the same team in both cases?" Courtney asked. "Wouldn't want to be...unfair now..." She narrowed her eyes at a select few campers. Nobody appeared to be as afraid of her as they used to be. The newbies were simply confused.

"Good question, Courtney," Chris smiled. "That's why we decided there are...TWO murderers! One for each team! However, only one of them 'killed' Chef. The other was only an accomplice in the crime. You guys have until noon to figure it all out! Good luck surviving this mystery movie!" He chuckled and walked away. "And...ACTION!" He yelled out to the campers as he continued retreating from the scene. Everyone headed off in various directions, while some campers remained to discuss strategy.

The Woods (Gwen, Trent, Opal, Tracy, Amy, Karli)- 7:15 A.M.

"This actually isn't so bad," Gwen said happily, glancing at Trent.

"Yeah," he agreed. "At least it's not life threatening or involves us being hurt, humiliated, betrayed, fooled, or made fun of."

"Uh huh," Opal said, a little too quickly. Tracy was looking at her surroundings, not speaking. Karli looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked the nerd. Tracy quickly nodded, forcing a small smile. Trent came to a stop. Taped to one of the trees was a piece of paper that had the number 7 on it.

"All right, a clue!" Amy squealed, who had remained silent for a whole four and a half minutes. "Let's check it out." She tore the paper off the tree and turned it over. "I'm quiet, but powerful." She frowned for a few seconds, deliberating. "Huh, well, we should keep going."

"Chris didn't tell us how many clues each team had," Tracy said. Gwen nodded and continued to lead the way. So far, so good. This challenge was cake.

The Stage (Bridgette, Geoff, Fozze, Ashter, Eva)

"Ugh, will you hurry up?" Ashter complained, flipping through a magazine to entertain himself. "You guys are so slow!"

"SHUT IT, you loser," Eva growled in warning, holding up her fist in warning. Ashter yawned, not the least bit afraid. In fact, he was slightly entertained by her reaction.

"Wow, I found a clue for my team!" Fozze grinned. "Number one, just like me!" The clues had the team logos. The Boney Ones had a skull and crossbones for their flag, while the Howling Wolves had a wolf howling at a full moon. This paper had a number one and the skull and crossbones logo. Fozze turned the card over to read it. "Everything must be just right," he read aloud. "Well, I am a little bit of a perfectionist myself." He grinned and ran off.

"Now what?" Bridgette asked.

"Beats me," Ashter muttered.

"Oh, lighten up, dude," Geoff spoke up. "Let's look behind the curtains. Bridge, is there anything under the planks over there?" The surfer carefully searched the area for any loose boards. "Got it!" She ripped up a plank and pulled out a card with the number 3 on it with their team logo. "Behind this sweet smile is the ability to conquer an army. Sounds like Izzy."

"That's way too obvious," Eva scoffed. "It's probably Beth."

"Why don't we find more clues before trying to guess?" Geoff suggested.

Boney Ones clues:

1. Everything must be just right

7. I am quiet, but powerful

Howling Wolves clues:

3. Behind this sweet smile is the ability to conquer an army

Dock of Shame (Courtney, Heather, Vicky)

"So it's agreed that we team up to take everyone down, and end up in the Final 3," Courtney concluded. "I'll lead the group. I am a CIT after all."

"I know," Heather snapped. "What do we do first?"

"Easy, get someone stupid on our good side so we can win immunity in this challenge," Vicky replied with a smirk.

"No, I'm in charge!" Courtney growled. "I say we wait here until one of the murderers arrives, so it's an easy win."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Heather grinned.

Howling Wolves Cabin (Harold, Owen, Cassie, Lindsay)- 7:15 A.M.

"Ohh look it's that chocolate from the..." Owen frowned as he noticed his old chocolate bar was moldy, melted, and covered in bugs. He shrugged and stuffed it into his mouth.

"That's gross," Harold said.

"What's the challenge again?" Lindsay asked. "I'm confused."

"We're looking for clues for now," Cassie explained kindly. "Here, honey, you're right next to one on the bed." Lindsay squealed in excitement and picked it up. "Except...it's for our team..." She took the card from her and read it aloud. "I have a great sense of style." She smiled thoughtfully. "I wonder if it's Leshawana. That girl knows how to dress!" She tucked the number 2 card into her pocket.

Fire Pit (Tyler, Link, Izzy)

"OOOH we could blow up the place and find the clues, easy!" Izzy said excitedly. "Izzy like the big boom boom!"

"You haven't changed a bit," Tyler said as he checked under some burnt logs. "Hey, here's one. I am not a boy. Well that rules any of the boys out on the other team."

"So that means only ten of them could be the murderer."

"We're looking for an accomplice too," Tyler pointed out. "But how are we supposed to know who that is?"

"Oh you'll see," Chris said cheerfully, appearing behind the small group. He headed off to see how other campers were doing.

"We should meet up somewhere with everyone else," Tyler said. "I'm sure the others have found clues already." Link took out the card he had found. The number 4 was on it. "I like a combination, despite my organization." He instantly knew who it was. He smirked, coming up with a quick plan. "Not gonna let that guy win..."

Arts and Crafts Center (Duncan, Ezekiel, Yurri, Leshawnawa)

"You guys need to stop arguing, eh," the homschooled boy said as he picked his nose.

"And you need to stop that disgusting habit," Duncan shot back, crossing his arms.

"Come on, can we act like a team here?" Leshawnawa said in annoyance. Yurri remained silent, looking through the arts and crafts center for a clue. He found a card with the number 5 on it. "Hm. Guys, I got one!" Yurri called. "I wear sandals."

"That could be anyone," Duncan sighed.

"Let's head by the dock and see what clues we have so far," Leshawana suggested, glad to change the subject. Ezekiel followed them in silence.

Confession Cam

Ezekiel pulled his finger out of his nose. "Okay, maybe Duncan is right, eh. I want to last a little longer than a day this time, so I guess I should clean up my act, eh?"

Most of the Boney Ones were gathered at the Dock of Shame by 8 that morning, comparing the clues so far. A few had an idea of who the killer was. Link was silently protesting for some reason.

"Dude, are you trying to throw the first challenge?" Duncan asked angrily. "I don't want to be eliminated this soon in the game."

"Me neither, eh," Ezekiel spoke up.

"You're one to talk," Gwen grumbled.

"Let's just focus," Heather sighed.

"It has to be Seth...it really fits," Amy said.

"We could wait here and see if he comes by," Vicky said. "I'm sure he's bound to eventually."

"Great idea, but it'll be a little obvious," Gwen said. "I say some of us split up, while only a few remain here."

"I'll volunteer," Courtney said in disdain. "No way am I getting all filthy over someone I don't even know!" Vicky nodded in agreement. Heather just shrugged.

"I just want this to be over with," the wigged teen said.

"Okay, whatever, let's go," Opal said nervously. A few campers gave her worried looks before walking in various directions.

Confession Cam

"Oh, snap! It was me!" Seth said in shock. "And my accomplice is...Owen?"

It was nearing the time. Seth, Emma, Owen, and Amy were hiding out in various areas. However, Owen was very hungry. He was hiding in a bush with Seth after the guy had reluctantly agreed to team up with him. Owen's stomach growled loudly. Leshawana stopped and smirked.

"Owen, I know that's you!"

"No...it was I, the spirit of the woods," Owen said mysteriously. "I was sending a...message to my fellow...bushes..." Seth scrambled to get away.

"Get him!" Gwen crowed as Leshawana chased him down. Seth soon found himself at the Dock of Shame, where three girls stood waiting for him.

"Oh, man," he sighed. He had nowhere to go. Except away. He turned and saw Gwen and Leshawana blocking his way.

"I'm innocent!" Emma screamed, running down the dock. She jumped into the water.

"And the Howling Wolves win!" Chris announced in his megaphone. "You guys have until tonight to vote someone off, Boney Ones!"

Confession Cam

Harold sighed. "Dang, we almost had it! Emma, what the heck?"

Emma sat there, blushing. "Sorry, guys...I'm probably a goner now, aren't I?"

"You want to not get your butt kicked off right off the bat?" Heather asked Emma as she sulked by the bathrooms. "Do what I say, and you will last a little longer."

"O-Okay," she stuttered, uncertain about this sudden and possibly untrustworthy alliance. "Only this once, though," she said. "Then I'll try to...pick someone I actually trust."

"Please," the queen bee scoffed. "Trust those losers? You'd be better off with the bear in the woods."

"Don't try any funny stuff," Emma said coldly. "I don't like being used." She walked away.

Elimination

"Twenty campers...nineteen marshmallows," Chris said in a somber tone. "One of you will not be staying another day here. If you do not recieve-"

"...a marshmallow, you must leave on the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, never to return again, blah, blah," Noah interrupted. "Let's get on with it."

"Since there are so many marshmallows, I decided to just have you guys come get them yourselves for now," Chris said. "And the first marshmallow goes to...Leshawana!" The ghetto girl grinned and claimed her marshmallow. "Nicely done with that ambush strategy. "Gwen, Trent, Izzy, you guys are safe." And so it went until two campers were left: Emma and Tyler.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to..." He paused dramatically. "Emma! Sorry, Tyler, you're out." Tyler shrugged and shuffled to the Boat of Losers without saying a word. "Okay campers, rest up! Your next challenge is in just a few days!" Link waited until everyone was gone before smirking into the camera. All was going according to plan. Opal was an annoyance with her nervousness. She was definitely his next target. Or...he suddenly had a better idea. Amy. She was seriously starting to become a problem.

"Why'd Tyler get eliminated?" Gwen asked in confusion. "He didn't do anything wrong this challenge."

"Beats me," Heather said. "I didn't vote for him. I voted for Amy."

"Hey, I did my best!" Amy argued. "It's not your fault that you can't stand my babbling, when it's all because of-" She broke off suddenly. "Um...goodnight!" She rolled over, no longer facing her other teammates.

"That was weird," Gwen said.

"Weird happens a lot round here," Leshawana said.

"Definitely," Karli agreed.

"Well that wraps up this episode," Chris said. "That was quite the elimination! I knew the answer and I was still surprised!" He shrugged. "Oh well, Tyler will be missed...by someone. Maybe." He didn't seem concerned. "Anyways, who do you think will go next? Will Link's secret plans be discovered? Will Amy ever stop talking? Who the heck stole my hair gell?! And who will win the big 1 million? Find out next time on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ACTION ISLAND!"


	3. Trench Warfare, Or Not

Chapter 3- Trench Warefare...Or Not

"BOOM!" Izzy shrieked, leaping into the cabin. Heather cursed the redhead out, throwing a pillow at her. Tracy whined in her sleep, curling up even tighter. Gwen glanced at her, but simply shrugged it off and rolled out of bed.

"It's FIVE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" Vicky screamed, stomping up to Izzy. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Yeah, I am," Izzy giggled.

"Oh, hush," Leshawna yawned. "Chris was probably going to wake us up soon for the challenge anyways.

Confession Cam

Chris grinned, megaphone in hand. "She's right. I was! They know me too well."

"WAKEY WAKEY CAMPERS!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. He laughed to himself. "I love my job."

"I need to use the bathroom," Nicole said quickly, heading out of the cabin.

"Where's all the leftovers?!" Chef demanded, storming across camp over to where his boss stood ordering other campers around. "Chris! My fridge is empty!"

"Your fridge is...what?!" Chris yelped in alarm. "But we checked it last night and it was fine!"

"Check the security tapes," Courtney spoke up smugly. "I think you'll find something to your interest in there."

"Um, okay," the host said. "Chef, let's go. Forget the challenge for now, we have a thief on our hands." They met up with Courtney in the special room with all the screens overlooking the entire island. Courtney stuck in last night's tape and fast forwarded to about one in the morning. Chris saw someone in light blue pajamas unlock the pantry with ease. Thirty minutes later, she emptied out the fidge, eating all the contents. As soon as she was finished, the blonde ran out of sight, looking anxious and panicked. Chris frowned a little, feeling uneasy at this.

"Look where she's headed!" Courtney gloated. "Oh, we have to kick her off the show for sure!" Nicole ran into the bathroom and disappeared from camera view. Chris yanked out the tape. This could be really bad for ratings! He stared at the tape, wondering what to do. Should he simply delete the footage and pretend this never happened? Courtney would stop at nothing at her revenge. He glanced at Chef, who appeared to be impassive.

"Put a better lock on the pantry and the fridge," the handsome host instructed Chef. "I will figure out a backup plan on breakfast until the truck comes at lunch, since it's running late."

Confession Cam

Nicole is seen still in her pajamas, sobbing uncontrollably. "I've been caught! I'm so...so ashamed! I deserve to be voted off today! I'm so sorry, everyone!"

"Hello? You done yet?" Heather snapped, knocking on the door.

"Oh no," Nicole choked out, tears still spilling down her face. "F-Five more minutes," she called out shakily.

"Who is that?" Heather yanked the door open to see a teary Nicole in the outhouse. "Hey, you've overstayed your welcome. Out. Now." Nicole ran off without saying a word.

"Where's the food?" Owen howled, throwing a tantrum in the mess hall. Izzy tried to comfort him, quietly suggesting that they could find some berries in the woods. "I'm so hungry!"

"Where's Chef?" Duncan demanded, playing with his switchblade.

"And Chris," Cody added with a confused look about him.

"This is weird," Trent said. "We should find them and see what's going on." He set aside his guitar and started to leave the mess hall by himself. Cody chased after him.

"Hey, can I join you?" the short nerd asked. Trent shrugged, showing that he didn't mind. They walked around the island together, searching for Chris and Chef. They found the pair also wandering about, appearing to be on the hunt for something. Or someone.

"Who do you think they're looking for?" Cody wondered. The musician approached Chef.

"Hey, what's going on? Owen is having a meltdown about breakfast and we're hungry."

"All the food vanished last night," Chris said. "We looked at the security tapes and found out the culprit."

"So it wasn't Owen?" Cody murmured to himself. Trent thought this over, but didn't have a clue. This was all strange.

"It was..." Chris looked around. "Nicole."

"You mean that girl with the green blouse and blonde hair?" Trent questioned. "But she's...uh." He blushed a little, deciding not to finish that sentence. "Anyways, what would she want with all that food?"

"Trent, this is real bad," Cody said anxiously. "She could cause trouble with the other campers and set herself up for elimination."

"That's not fair! Just because she has a little-"

"Quiet!" Chris snapped. "I need to figure out what to do so we don't lose our audience and ratings." He started dialing a number. "Yeah, this is Chris McLean. We have a problem in the show right now..." He walked off, listening intently to the person on the other end. Chef glared at the campers, as if they were to blame.

"What are you standing around for? Go to the mess hall, your breakfast is waiting there!" Trent and Cody ran back into the mess hall to see that the others were eating actual food.

"Oh my God I'm in heaven!" Cody said dreamily, drifting over to a plate of food. He immediately started scarfing down what was in front of him. Trent ate much slower, deep in thought. Nicole wasn't eating, but quietly handing bits of food to a squirrel on the table. He watched her intently, curious and confused at the same time. Something inside him screamed that this wasn't normal. He sighed and took his plate over to her and sat down.

"Hi...Nicole, is it?" Trent said. "I'm Trent." She was pretty, he noticed, with sad eyes and a pale complexion. Yet there was just something about her he couldn't explain.

"Hey," Nicole said cheerfully, grinning at him. Trent saw the smile didn't seem real. "Are you excited to be here, Trent?"

"Oh, yeah. This is my second season of this insane show. What do you think of this place?"

"Well the food could be better," Nicole said with a slight frown. He saw a flicker of darkness in those green eyes. "But otherwise it's perfect!" She flashed another fake smile.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me." He took her hand and felt a tingly jolt in his fingers. "I know your secret, Nicole. It's okay. You don't have to get voted off for it. Stick with me, and you can last all the way to the final two if you want." She gazed at him hopefully. "You can trust me," he added seriously. She squeezed his hand gently.

"I can show you some handheld games I like," she said shyly.

"Do me a favor and finish your breakfast first," Trent advised. "Then we can talk." She picked up her fork, then put it down again. "Here, why don't we take turns? That way there's less pressure." She blushed a little.

"N-No one's offered to help me like this before." Using the guitar playing camper's technique, they finished off what was left on Nicole's plate. The squirrel chirped in disappoinment and scurried off into the woods.

"Girl, what's got you all riled up?" Leshawna asked Gwen, who practically had steam pouring out of her ears in absolute anger. Trent was falling for another girl! And she was on the other team!

"Trent likes another girl!" Gwen growled, hiding the pain rolling in her chest. "I can't believe this!"

"He does like helping people," Lindsay said. "Maybe he's just being nice."

"Wow...you said something smart," Vicky said.

"Thank you!" Lindsay beamed at the mysterious girl.

"Attention, campers!" Chris shouted in his megaphone as he entered the mess hall. He paused as he saw Nicole, looking less pale than earlier. "Due to unfortunate circumstances, the Trench Warefare challenge has been cancelled." There was a series of groans all around the room. Chris was being unusually soft spoken and sympathetic this morning, which didn't go unnoticed by many campers. "Instead, we will do...documentaries on who in your team deserves to be in the final two and why. The team to make Chef show the most emotion wins immunity and a reward of high quality room service for the rest of the day. I will split you guys up into groups. BONEY ONES! Come on down!"

"I'm assuming we can't choose ourselves," Gwen spoke up dryly as she stood near Chris.

"Correct!" the host grinned. The goth winced at the loudness of the megaphone. "Now...the Easy Enter members are Izzy, Emma, and Kari! Go start filming. There are supplies in the Arts and Crafts center." The trio took off. "Next team is the Awesome Animators: Duncan and Amy." The tiny energetic girl started talking Duncan's ear off, bursting with ideas.

"I hate this show," Duncan sighed. Courtney narrowed her eyes at this. She needed to keep an eye on any girls he came in contact with.

"The Clever Crew will be Fozze, Link, and Leshawna."

"I call being the spokeperson," Fozze spoke up immediately, examining himself in a handheld mirror and flexing his muscles. "After all, we should have someone with something to say...and is something to look at." He glanced at Leshawna, who was currently giving him a cool glare of suspicion. "No offense," he chuckled lightly.

"None taken," the curvy teen replied frostily.

AN: Sorry about the confusion with Leshawna's name. Took me forever to get the spelling right. I'll edit it later. Anyways, on with the show!

Confession Cam

"This guy has GOT to go," Leshawna said in annoyance. "He's such a selfish jock! Typical." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I just hope we lose the challenge so I can vote his idiot butt off this island."

The rest of the groups were divided out in the same fashion. Most everyone had a comment on their group arrangements.

Awesome Animators- Duncan, Amy  
Best Bloopers- Gwen, Trent  
Clever Crew- Fozze, Link, Leshawna  
Dynamic Dress-up- Rick, Vicky, Harold  
Easy Enter- Izzy, Emma, Kari

Fantastic Flop- Tracy, Opal

Great Gatsby- Ezekiel, Heather

Happy Hamlets- Yurri, Courtney

Incredible Improvers- Katie, Sadie

Joyful Jesters- Noah, Eva, Winston

Kilted Kites- Justin, Cody, Lindsay

Lovely Liners- Bridgette, Torrin

Marvelous Monologuers- Owen, Ashter

Nice Notables- Josh, Nicole, Geoff

Outstanding Overtures- Seth, Blinda, D.J.

Pleasing Propmasters- Cassie, Beth

AN2: I forgot about Beth... *facepalm*

After a few hours, it was time for each documentary to be shown off. Chris and Chef sat in director's chairs in the mess hall with the TV on. Duncan and Amy stood at the front while the other thirty-seven campers looked on. Duncan stuck the CD into the player. Amy appeared on the screen, grinning brightly.

"Hi!" she squealed. "So, I totally think Emma should win because she's reeeeeaaally pretty and I like her outfit, it's so CUTE like wow where'd you get that, Em? Do you mind if I call you that? It's adorable, right? Anyways, Emma needs to win because she has a lot of cool skills...like...being pretty!" Amy blushed and looked down for a moment. "Please let her win!" The screen flickered off. Chef yawned. Duncan rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Oh, bummer," Chris chuckled. "Looks like Chef isn't too amused by Amy's charming personality! Next up are the Best Bloopers."

Gwen was onscreen now, seen with a book in her hands as she sat in a stool. "Who do I want to win?" she asked quietly, looking up at the camera now. "I'd like to pick my best friend Leshawna because she's real tough and isn't afraid of a challenge. She did drink blended cockroaches last season when the rest of the girls wouldn't. She's got attitude and style, making her a worthy competitor to make it all the way."

Chef nodded, but otherwise didn't react. There may have even been a hint of a smile, but it vanished.

"Hmm, getting closer," Chris said. The Clever Crew displayed their results.

"I was going to pick myself, since I'm clearly the best choice," Fozze began, gazing at his reflection in his mirror. Justin gritted his teeth as he watched this. "I might as well go for my clearly less superior competitor Link, he seems like the type of guy who would backstab you unexpectedly, thus claiming the win." Chef raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Link just shrugged in reply. The next group was the Dynamic Dress-up. Vicky mostly babbled about herself, also mentioning Trent multiple times. Gwen hid her face. Easy Enter's Izzy praised Gwen's clever win from last season, saying that she had the right stuff to get the million dollars.

"Chris, when am I getting my money?" Gwen asked, forgetting about her heartache temporarily.

"Oh right...you'll get it at the next campfire ceremony. So tonight. Sorry about that. Had difficulties with the budget because Courtney sued us a couple times." Gwen rolled her eyes. That girl would not give up, apparently. And so it went, with various interesting reactions from Chef. Lindsay actually put up a shockingly emotional documentary about Cody that finally caused the tough man to tear up.

"And the winners are...Justin, Cody, and Lindsay from the Kilted Kites! Congrats, Howling Wolves, for winning immunity once again! Boney Ones, I will see you tonight." Chris smiled sadistically before leaving the mess hall. Things were about to get real dangerous pretty soon. The campers were in for a rough ride. But it was worth it. The pay raise would do him good once the lawyers got off his back about some bor...er, safer challenges.

Confession Cam- Voting

Gwen

"Who do I want gone?" She glared at the screen. "Vicky. She's obsessing over Trent!"

Duncan

Holding his head, he sighed as he silently placed his vote. "Amy, I cannot stand your constant yakking."

Vicky

"OH NO! Gwen does not take MY man from me! She's a goner!"

Amy

"Oh, I could pick Duncan since he's so mean, but he made a good camera man," the chetterbox mused. "But then there's Heather, she seems cruel! Or Vicky. Courtney? Oh, maybe HAROLD! But I like him." She was bouncing her leg anxiously, filled with endless energy. "Okay Vicky for sure."

Trent

He frowned as he placed his vote. "Sorry, Nicole."

Fozze

"Bye, Nicole!" Fozze laughed.

Leshawna

"Why is everyone picking on poor Nicole?" she sighed. "Vicky, you're a creep."

Link

Silently, he slid his vote into the box and left the outhouse.

Harold

"IDIOTS!"

Rick

"Whatever, voting myself out of this madhouse..."

Emma

She is seen blushing. "She said I'm pretty."

Opal

"She will never notice me," she sighed sadly.

Kari

She takes off her sunglasses and looks around. "Well, today hasn't been so bad." She placed her vote and left.

Izzy

She hung upside down. "Whee!"

Tracy

"Bye, Rick. No one will miss your sorry butt."

Ezekiel

"Rick it is, eh!"

Heather

"I'll be glad to get rid of that loser for sure."

Yurri

"Rick has to be the best choice," he nodded. "I did the math, and this is the only option available for the time being."

Courtney

"Next time, we BETTER get immunity."

At the campfire, only two campers remained, one nervous and the other impassive. Nicole was biting her nails.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris paused dramatically. "Nicole!" He tossed the treat to her. She caught it in surprise. "Adios, Rick!"

"Whatever," was his only reply as he took his things and left on the Boat of Losers.

"Well, that's that," Chris said with a slight frown of disappointment. "Real uneventful..."

After Chris finished up at the Dock of Shame, he wandered around the area, considering his choices of challenges just a few days from now. He was tired of the tame stuff. He needed drama! He stopped when he saw a figure in the woods. It was Nicole, sitting against a tree. That was when he got the idea. What was better than exposing the girl's dark secret to the entire world? All he needed was to incorperate this into one of the challenges so it wasn't technically breaking any rules.

"Perfect," he whispered, running off in the other direction. Trent was watching from the trees.

"I'm onto you, Chris," he mumbled. "Nobody messes with her. Nobody."


	4. Sick Day

Chapter 4- Interlude I: Sick Day

"ACHOO!" Chris sneezed. "Being sick does NOT do well for my good looks." Chef rolled his eyes as he flipped a pancake onto a plate. Karli, the health nut, was giving him cooking tips, much to the large man's embarrassment.

"Today's an elimination day," Harold spoke up as he entered the mess hall for his breakfast.

"No ch-cha...ACHOO!" Chris sniffled, blowing his nose. "No challenge today."

"WHAT?" Vicky shrieked. "We need to have a challenge!"

"Maybe Chef can be in charge?" Karli suggested hopefully, earning a peeved gaze from the psychotic chef.

"No way," Chef grumbled. "You guys are on your own!"

"H-Hey, calm down," Chris stuttered, struggling not to cough into Karli's face. "We will figure out a way to make up for the lack of challenges today. In the meantime, consider this a sick day."

"For you," Duncan snorted as he came up with his tray. Chef growled and purposely dropped the delinquet's bacon onto the floor. The rest of the campers were served their breakfast without any further incidents. Karli remained in the kitchen, talking to Chef about possible vegetarian alternatives to some dishes. In return, she was willing to help him with his duties.

At the beach area by the lake, Justin was busy sun tanning while a few girls watched, fawning over his good looks. Emma was sitting with Opal, trying to get her to open up a little. They sat at the edge of the dock. Izzy was splashing Owen playfully while he attempted to dodge the streams of water with no success. One camper in particular watched all of this with an impassive expression, out of sight.

"Come on, let's go swim!" Nicole said, already in her bathing suit. Cassie, the camper who had been watching everyone, shook her head rapidly.

"No thanks. You almost got yourself eliminated, why should I hang with you?" she asked snidely. Nicole visibly flinched at this, hurt by the comment. Cassie instantly regretted what she said, but before she could apologize, the girl was gone.

Confession Cam

"I'm sorry!" Cassie said tearfully. "I don't know what came over me!" She quickly wiped her eyes and let out a sigh. "It's just...I don't like exposing myself," she whispered.

Nicole found Trent and lay with him in his favorite spot in the woods, seeking comfort. He was the only one who really understood her. He smiled a little and wrapped an arm around her.

"Breakfast was hard, wasn't it?" he asked. Nicole nodded sagely, putting her head on his chest. "I'll be okay," the musician assured her. "I'll be here to-"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chef bellowed into the megaphone. "Meet me at the mess hall in ten minutes where you will get your next challenge!" Nicole paled, wondering if this had anything to do with her secret being found out. Gwen glared at the other goth as she passed them, jealousy shown clear in her face. Trent winced, feeling guilty.

"All right, maggots, listen up!" Chef barked as soon as everyone was in the mess hall. "This is an elimination challenge, so you better pay attention! We are doing the contest movie genre. And you know what that means! Pie eating contest! Everyone needs to have their hands behind their backs and eat as much pie as you can in an hour!"

"Oh no," Nicole whispered, turning a little green at the thought of eating that much.

"The first three to quit are on the chopping block for elimination," he continued. There was a long table in the mess hall with a plate for every camper.

"What kind of pie?" Owen looked over at the pie with hungry eyes. "I love pie!"

"You love eating anything that doesn't move." Duncan rolled his eyes as he picked a spot to stand in front of. Everyone trailed over to the table, preparing to begin.

"And...Action!" Chef yelled out. As the contestants began, he made things much harder by throwing various objects at them to slow them down. The first to quit was Nicole, followed by Heather, Vicky, and Harold.

"I think Chef wants to...torture us," Josh gasped as he took a short break.

"No shit," Courtney snapped. One by one, more and more campers gave up, each finding a place to either collapse or throw up. Once the thirty minute mark hit, only Owen, Blinda, Cassie, and Link were still in the game.

"That the best you got?" Chef growled at Blinda. "Only seven pies?! My momma could do better than that!" The tomboy moaned and ran out of the mess hall. Cassie followed her immediately after. Link and Owen were both going strong when there was only ten minutes to spare.

"Now I want you maggots to run in place!" Chef chuckled as the two remaining campers had more difficulties, with Link turning a pale green. Eventually, he gave up. Owen was still eating when time was up.

"Time's up! Take the day to recover. Nicole, Harold, Vicky! Meet Chris tonight for elimination!"

"I hate this show!" Gwen moaned, laying on the floor near Trent.

Confession Cam

Vicky

"Nicole has to go!" Vicky snapped. "That girl has some serious problems!"

Harold

"Sorry, Nicole."

Nicole

The girl sighed, looking down in shame. "It's for the best..."

Later that same day, Emma and Amy were having a chat at the Dock of Shame. Opal awkwardly stood nearby, being completely ignored. She wished Emma had chosen her instead. While they talked, she seperated herself from the other campers, heading into the woods. She didn't notice as a wolf growled, its hungry yellow eyes following her scent with ease.

"Chris caught some sort of sickness," Lindsay announced to Beth in shock.

"I know," Beth replied. "He says it's just a cold. How long do you think Chef will be in charge of the challenges?"

"Who cares?" Heather snapped. "I just want to know why Chef made us eat all that pie."

"I think it was leftovers from something," Owen spoke up. He licked his fingers. "Poisonberry. Yum." He licked his face and arms clean of any pie residue.

"Ugh, gross." The queen bee stomped off to the cabins.

"I feel bad for Nicole," Trent said. "She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Of course you'd defend her!" Gwen grumbled as they sat there outside the boys' cabin. "I bet she's your new girlfriend now, too." She refused to show him how much this hurt her.

"No, we're just friends!" the guitarist replied. "What makes you think any different?"

"I see the way you look at her. Go have fun with Nicole." She stormed into her cabin before Trent was able to reply. She accidentally ran into Heather.

"What's your deal?" the wigged teen demanded.

"Nothing!" The goth looked everywhere except into her eyes. "Leave me alone." She fell onto her bunk, preparing to never move until the next challenge.

Confession Cam

Heather

"I don't pretend to care about weird goth girl, but I knew if this super emo mood kept up, we would end up losing challenges. So I had to find out what was going on."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Trent muttered to himself. He found Geoff and Bridgette making out near the place they had the talent show challenge.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" The party guy broke away from his new girlfriend and frowned.

"Gwen and I broke up," he sighed.

"Dude, that blows. What happened?"

"She thinks I like someone else."

"Well, you have been staring at this one girl every morning at breakfast." Geoff shrugged. "I'd say about half the campers know who I'm talking about."

"Aw man!" Trent moaned. "I screwed up."

"Relax, Trent," Bridgette said with a small smile. "It's not your fault who you like." That cheered him up a little.

"Thanks, Bridge," he said. "That helped a lot."

"Anytime." Trent headed for the woods. He heard a wolf howl, which made him pause in confusion and fear. A wolf in the woods? He thought about telling Chris, but he figured that would only excite the sadistic bastard. The howls shifted into growls, the noise growing closer. Feeling oddly brave, the musician picked up a stick and shakily made his way into the trees.

"Come and get it!" he said tauntingly. The wolf growled again, coming closer. In its mouth was a torn up shirt that was stained with blood.

"Oh my God," Trent whispered, his eyes widening. The wolf was huge; it had to have been at least four feet long and two and a half feet wide. The creature's gray fur was speckled with patches of black and brown. The wolf's crazed yellow eyes were bloodshot and surrounded with white markings. The green, flowery fabric fell to the ground. Prey and predator stood motionless, waiting for the first move to be made.

"Where's Nicole?" Trent asked the animal. In reply, the wolf ran further into the woods. It occurred to the camper just then that this particular wolf couldn't have attacked Nicole, for its mouth and teeth were spotless. He followed the wolf, being careful not to step on its bushy tail. They both came to a sudden halt by a random tree. Nicole was unconscious in a pool of her own blood, the back of her shirt torn off and deep claw marks still oozing.

"What did this?" he mumbled in confusion. The wolf whined just as there was a deafaning roar from the bear cave. He ran to the girl's side and picked her up, abandoning the stick. Weeks of running around camp Walanakawa made Trent a very good runner. He just hoped it was good enough. It didn't take long to reach the infirmary.

"Chef, she was attacked!" Trent yelled in a panicked voice. He lay her gently on a bed and patiently waited for the cook to come into the infirmary.

Heather approached Gwen. The sun was low in the sky. In another hour or two, it would sink below the horizon. Gwen loved the night. But right now, it reminded her too much of Trent. Her heart shattered further.

"Hey, what's going on?" Heather asked. "I know you're usually a mopey person, but this is ridiculous. We can't afford to lose challenges because your Romeo found a new girl." At this, Gwen winced. "Ah, so that's how it's going to be." Heather narrowed her eyes. "Have fun being cheated out of a million bucks. Gwen glanced up.

"I really don't care," she said. "Vote me off this stupid island, I just want to go home." Heather was surprised by this response, but didn't show it.

"Suit yourself." Leshawna stormed into the cabin, arguing with Courtney about strategies.

"I say we vote off Amy, that girl does not shut up!" Courtney snapped, sitting on her bed.

"She's the sweetest thing ever, what is wrong with you?!"

"Then who does that leave us? You, me, and Gwen."

"I am not voting off Gwen," Leshawna said. "You better think this through, miss CIT." Courtney let out a few curse words as she got a towel and headed off to take a shower. Beth entered the cabin shortly after this.

"Guys, I saw Trent with Nicole! She got hurt in the woods!" Gwen didn't react to this, absently tracing patterns on her blanket.

"Well, that saves us from voting off anyone," Leshawna shrugged, but she was also worried. Nicole was a tiny thing. "We should see if she's okay...did you hear anything?"

"No, but Trent is real upset! We need to talk to him!"

"Can't disagree with you there. Let's go." Heather frowned. Not exactly how she hoped the game to go, but anything to get closer to the final two. She followed Leshawna and Beth out, leaving Gwen alone on her bed.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" she moaned.

"Hey Gwen..." Bridgette sat on the end of the goth's bed. "How are you doing?"

"I can't believe he would do this to me," she repeated in a pained voice. "I really, really liked him!"

"I know, but it's not his fault. He didn't mean to fall for Nicole." Gwen chose not to respond. She wanted to blame someone. Without anyone to shove the acccusations on, the only thing left to do was to blame herself.

"Gwen, why are you goth?" Bridgette blurted out.

"Uh...what?"

"Oh, sorry, that came out wrong." The surfer laughed awkwardly. "I mean why are you-"

"...a despotic bitch?" She smirked.

"Well, no...but, yeah."

"I just am," Gwen said. "I like this look, it works for me." She avoided the blonde's stare.

"Okay," Bridgette said uncertainly. "I'm going to check on Nicole, I heard she got attacked." She quickly left the cabin.

Confession Cam

Gwen

"She can't know," Gwen whispered, filled with paranoia. "Nobody can! It'll ruin everything..." She nervously wrung her hands, trying to relax. "No, I have to keep it secret."

"Well, looks like Nicole is too injured to be eliminated," Chris said to Chef. "Now what?"

"You sure recovered quick for someone who was sick less than twenty-four hours ago," Trent said to Chris. He watched Nicole with anxious eyes. She still hadn't woken up.

"Hey, I can take a sick day anytime I want," the host said defensively.

"Can I take a sick day?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Hm let me think about that," Chris said. "Uhhh...no." Trent scowled at him. "Well that wraps up today's episode. Will Nicole be able to do any more challenges this season? Will Link ever say an entire sentence? Will I ever get my vanilla latte? All these questions and more will be answered next time on Total...Drama...Action Island!"

Paste your document here...


End file.
